Our Story
by milkyways99
Summary: Hermione Granger, wanita muda yang harus menanggung beban yang begitu berat. Bagaimanakah jadinya bila ia berjumpa dengan Draco Malfoy yang notabene adalah seorang Pewaris kekayaan keluarga Malfoy?/DraMione/Review?


"Tidak! Tolong jangan ganggu aku!" wanita itu masih terus berteriak meminta belas kasihan dari pria dihadapannya. Namun sang pria tidak memperdulikan jeritan iba yang keluar dari mulut wanita yang sedang di'ganggu'nya.

"Diam!" bentak pria yang telah terpengaruh alkohol tersebut, tangan pucatnya mengelus pipi si wanita yang telah terbasahi air mata. "Kau pasti juga akan menikmati ini" seringai terukir dibibir tipis sang pria.

Tangan itu menyentuh kulit mulus sang wanita. Teriakan-teriakan meminta tolong selalu keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang datang menolongnya.

Dan jeritan pilu itupun terdengar dari gang sempit yang menjadi saksi bisu atas peristiwa yang menjadi awal dari kisah ini..

.

.

**Harry Potter by J.K Rowling**

**Draco x Hermione**

**T+**

Milkyways99 present,

"Our Story"

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

_**Dua minggu Kemudian**_

Wanita bersurai Coklat muda itu memandangi alat ditangannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Pecah sudah tangisnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Menghidupi diri sendiri saja sudah sangat susah! Sekarang dia juga harus menghidupi janin didalam rahimnya?

Dilemparnya alat Tes Kehamilan itu ketempat sampah yang berada tak jauh darinya. Hancur sudah hidupnya, kenapa petaka harus hadir disaat seperti ini? Kenapa?! Perlahan tubuh ringkih itu terjatuh membentur lantai, lagi, tangisan yang entah keberapa kalinya dalam hari itu terdengar begitu jelas.

.

.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan pintu terdengar oleh pria Pirang yang sedang bergelut dengan tempat tidurnya. Kelopak mata yang sebelumnya terkatup itu telah terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang manik Abu-abu yang mempesona. Pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya yang telah diketuk beberapa kali.

"Ada apa?" suara _baritone _itu membuat pelayan wanita yang mengetuk pintu tadi sedikit gelagapan.

"Tu-tuan besar memanggil anda." jawab sang pelayan sambil meremas sedikit ujung rok yang dikenakannya.

"Hn, sebentar lagi aku datang." pria itu masuk kembali kekamarnya dan menutup pintu bahkan sebelum pelayan tadi pergi. Ia lalu membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk menemui Ayahnya.

.

.

"Draco, kau sudah dewasa! Jaga sikapmu itu!" Lucius menatap anak semata wayangnya marah.

"Ck, aku tahu aku sudah dewasa! Jadi bukankah aku berhak mengatur diriku sendiri?!" jawab Draco. Dia sudah sangat lelah beradu argumen setiap hari dengan Ayahnya.

Digebraknya meja dihadapanya dengan keras. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Lucius dengan rahang yang mengeras.

Para pelayan heran melihat Tuan muda mereka pergi keluar rumah dengan muka kesal, dia mengambil mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah megah miliknya. Para pelayan menebak pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ayahnya, Lucius.

Draco, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dia sangat kesal dengan Ayahnya yang selalu mengatur-ngatur kehidupannya.

Pemuda itu tak tahu arah tujuannya. Tanpa memikirkan keselamatan, mobil mahal miliknya terus melaju tak tentu arah. Ia menginjak gas dan membuat mobilnya semakin cepat melaju, Tanpa memperhatikan pohon besar dihadapannya. Dan kejadian naas itu tak terelakkan,

BRAAAAAKK

Mobil keluaran terbaru itu sukses menabrak sebuah pohon besar, sang pengemudi jatuh pingsan dengan darah yang mengucur keluar dari dahinya.

Seorang wanita yang tak sengaja lewat langsung berlari menuju mobil itu. Dengan mata membesar wanita itu terkejut melihat sang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri.

Segera ia menolongnya. Dipapahnya tubuh berat Draco menuju sebuah rumah kecil. Itu rumahnya. Bukan perkara mudah membopong tubuh pria bagi seorang wanita sepertinya. Dengan susah payah akhirnya mereka sampai.

Wanita itu meletakkan Draco diatas sebuah kasur yang tak terlalu besar. Dengan lembut diobatinya luka didahi Draco. Meneliti lagi apakan ada bagian yang juga terluka. Dengan menghela nafas kecil, wanita itu keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan Draco istirahat.

Setelah menutup pintu kayu itu pelan, Hermione-nama wanita itu- menghela nafas berat. Ia memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa begitu pening sekarang.

Menghela nafas sekali lagi. Wanita bermata _Hazel _itu menuju kamar tidurnya sendiri. Berharap pening dikepalanya menghilang saat dia tertidur.

Dan dua orang yang tercipta berbeda _gender_ itupun tertidur lelap tanpa harus memikirkan beban hidup yang semakin lama semakin menghimpit mereka.

.

.

.

"Ukh, dimana aku?" mata Kelabu itu menyelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang ditempatinya. Tangan pucatnya memegang sedikit perban yang ada dikepalanya. Draco meringis pelan, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berdenyut.

Draco lalu mencoba berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Jalannya sedikit teratih-atih. Ia sampai disebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah Dapur. Diambilnya gelas kaca di rak piring, lalu mengisinya dengan air putih. Diminumnya air itu untuk mengaliri kerongkongannya yang terasa begitu kering.

Pewaris Malfoy Corp itu meneliti setiap ruangan. Mencoba mencari siapakah orang yang baik hati telah menolongnya.

Lalu dia sampai didepan sebuah pintu kamar. Ia mengetuk pelan pintu itu, namun tak ada jawaban. Dibukanya sedikit pintu kayu bermotif abstrak itu.

Diintipnya dari celah kecil yang dibukanya tadi. Ada seorang wanita berambut Coklat muda yang bergelombang sedang tidur dengan pulasnya.

Dilihatnya dari jauh wajah wanita itu. Perlahan dia tersenyum kecil. Wanita itu manis juga. Bulu matanya terlihat lentik, kulitnya putih mulus, dan bibir merah mudanya yang terlihat _sexy._

Tak ingin mengganggu tidur damai wanita itu, Draco menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Tanpa sama sekali tahu bahwa wanita yang dilihatnya tadi telah membuka matanya, dan mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih terlihat ramping.

'Dia tidak ingat.' batin Hermione miris.

"Sayang, _mommy_ akan menjagamu walau hanya sendirian." ujar Hermione pada sesuatu yang ada didalam rahimnya. Wanita berumur 21 tahun itu tersenyum lembut menatap tangannya yang sedang mengelus perutnya pelan.

Hermione bangkit dari kasurnya. Lalu keluar dari kamar dan memutuskan untuk menemui Draco.

Draco sedang melihat-lihat pigura foto yang diletakkan dimeja kecil diruang tamu. Ditatapnya sebuah foto yang bergambar Tiga orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Salah satunya adalah wanita yang menolongnya tadi.

"Emm, Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Draco menoleh menatap wanita yang tersenyum kearahnya. Ia menyeringai dan memegang dahinya.

"Yah, berkatmu aku terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy. Kau?"

"Hermione Granger" jawab Hermione pelan.

"Nama yang bagus." ucap Draco basa-basi. Tiba-tiba wajah Draco terlihat serius. "Granger, bisakah aku menginap disini?" ujar Draco yang membuat Hermione terkejut.

"Ta-Tapi Kenapa?" balas Hermione sedikit gelisah. Dia tak mau satu rumah dengan pria ini. Dia tak mau kejadian itu terulang kembali.

"Aku tak mau tinggal dirumahku." jawaban singkat Draco membuat Hermione menatapnya heran.

"Maaf. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak tidur dirumah orang yang baru kau kenal."

"Kita sudah kenalan tadi, bukan begitu?" Hermione terdiam. Dia masih tetap tak bisa menerima Draco begitu saja.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?" pertanyaan Draco membuat Hermione semakin Gugup. Aah, wanita muda itu tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Baiklah. Jika kau berjanji hanya Satu hari ini saja." akhirnya Hermione menyetujuinya. Draco tersenyum senang.

"_Thanks_, aku janji akan membantumu selama aku disini." ucap Draco dengan semangat. Bahkan mata indahnya bersinar layaknya anak kecil.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Hermione berbalik cepat menuju kamarnya. Draco melihatnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" ujar Draco pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

Tanpa ia tahu, Hermione menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Dari balik jari-jarinya terlihat semburat merah pekat. Astaga, kau membuatnya merona Draco.

.

.

•To•Be•Continue•

A/N : Hallo! Ini Fict pertamaku di Fandom Harry Potter :D Jadi maklum aja kata-katanya masih agak kaku dan kurang dimengerti.

Jadi, bisa berikan saya Kritik atau Saran yang membangun? Terimakasih ^_^

_milkyways99_


End file.
